


Kill it with Fire

by Iceheart101



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Spiders, based on a real story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceheart101/pseuds/Iceheart101
Summary: A small escapade with a spider.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Tolkien Crack Week 2020





	Kill it with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Tolkien Crack Week!
> 
> This is an actual story that happened to me. Of course, there was no fire and nothing actually broke. I was in Gothmog's position and threw five shoes at this little spider trying to get it on the ground.

"KILL IT," Melkor screeched from the safety of the shower. Gothmog, armed with a bunch of random objects found in the room, was trying to knock a small spider to the ground. The spider was currently dangling in the middle of the room.

By the time Gothmog threw the last and final object he managed to knock the spider onto the shower curtain. Melkor screamed and tore the curtain off and threw it across the room.

The spider crawled out of the folds of the fabric and started crawling back towards the shower, and Melkor. Gothmog was looking around for something to kill it with.

"KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT," Melkor screamed as he scrambled up the wall.

Having run out of things to throw, Gothmog just set the bathroom on fire. Melkor jumped over the flames and out of the bathroom. Thye stared at the burning room. "If Mairon asks it was the size of a wagon," Melkor said. Gothmog nodded in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr on my account @enter_witty_remark


End file.
